Please Don't Give Up
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: After Goku leaves with uub, Chichi becomes very ill due to heartache and has lost the will to live. Will her family be able to help? Or will he emotional pain kill her? oneshot.


**Please Don't Give Up**

**Gohan,Goten and Videl sat in the living room of the son house as Doctor Mushue explained Chichi's condition. It has been almost a year since goku left with uub and since and chichi has been very unhappy. Little by little she has stopped doing things that she enjoys doing and she cries all the time.**

**"****So basically in a nut shell Chichi is depressed due to her heartache and has lost the will to live" Doctor Mushue explained to the three young adults sitting on the sofa.**

**"****Oh my god!" Videl said as she put her trembling hand over her mouth.**

**Gohan just looked at the Doctor in shock. "This can't be, there must be something we can do!"**

**"****What! No way, are you telling me that my mother is going to die!" Goten shouted at the doctor who took a step back from the angry sayain.**

**"****Goten calm down!" Gohan put a firm hand on his younger sibling's shoulder.**

**"****Well I'm sorry but you can't help someone who doesn't want to live" said Doctor Mushue.**

**"****Doctor, can we see our mother?" gohan asked as he stood up from the sofa.**

**"****yes you may but try not to exhaust her" the Doctor warned.**

**"****This is our opportunity, maybe I can try and talk some sense into her and tell her that she has more to live for" gohan thought to himself.**

**So the three walked into the bedroom where Chichi was resting.**

**"****mom" Goten said quietly. She turned her head from the window and looked at her Sons and daughter in law who were now walking into the room. Gohan had a serious look in his face.**

**Goten walked up to his mother's bed and took her hand in his.****  
****"mother please get well" He said nearly in tears. Goten had always been a mama's boy since she was the only parent figure he had during those first seven years of his life.**

**She barely smiled at him as she lightly stroked his check. Lately she didn't feel like smiling much. Everytime she would look at Goten she would think of Goku, so it just hurt to smile.**

**Goten frowned slightly at this. Why doesn't she ever smile at me anymore? He thought this to himself.**

**"****Chichi is there anything we can do for you?" Videl asked her mother in law. Even though they did not get off on a good star,t she and chichi eventually became very close ever since She and Gohan started dated some time after the whole buu madness. Chichi was like a second mother to her since her own mother is dead. (okay I don't know that for sure since they hardly discussed videl's mother in the series, so I'm guessing that she's probably dead or her parents are divorced).**

**"****Honey there is nothing you can do" Chichi said in an emotionless voice and she had always been an emotional person. Even though she puts up this hard exterior, chichi was still very fragile inside. Physically however she was still strong but mentally it seems that she has given up. This was also noted the by Doctor.**

**Videl looked back at Gohan at this comment. Gohan looked back at videl and knew what she was thinking. Has chichi really lost it?**

**"Goten, Videl go outside, I want to talk to mother alone" Gohan ordered.**

**"****but Gohan!" Goten protested.**

**"****GO!" Gohan almost shouted. "Common Goten, lets go" , Videl gently grabbed Goten's arm and they left the room and went outside.**

**When Gohan and Chichi were finally alone Goku took this opportunity to talk some sense in to his mother.**

**"****Mother this is getting ridiculous, it's almost a year since goku left and all you've have done is sulk around" Gohan said trying not to raise his voice at his mother.**

**Chichi sighed and shook her head. He just doesn't get it.**

**"****mother I love you! I don't want you to die, I want you to see Pan grow" He tried again to reason with his mother.**

**"****you're not even sick physically but you've let yourself go and you've stopped trying all because Goku has left us yet again!"**

**"****well news flash mother! That's how Goku is"**

**"****He gets up and leaves and he doesn't come back until who knows when"**

**"****Shutup!" she screamed at him. Gohan stood there shocked at his mother's outburst. Sure he has seen her get angry many times but NEVER has she told him to "shutup" before. Never…..**

**"****You're a very fine young man Gohan and I raised you well and I'm proud of what and who you've become But you have no right to speak to me in that matter do you hear me!"**

**"****You have not idea what it's like being married to Goku and having to live without him for years at time" She said this in tears as she covered her face with her hands and wiped in it.**

**Gohan sighed heavily as he looked out the window. "_Dammit_, father why do you always do this?" he thought to himself.**

**"****If you really want to help me then find Goku and bring him back to me"**

**"****How? How am I going to do that?"**

**"****He's miles away from here in some village where there is no electricity"**

**"****these people don't leave like we do!"**

**"****Then find another way to contact him! Contact him through Dende"**

**"****You can do that can't you!?''**

**"****Yes we should be able to unless Goku doesn't answer"**

**"****We'll see what we can do, but mother if we can find Goku will you please get better?" Gohan kneeled down to the bed and held his mother's hand. "Promise me!"**

**"****I'm promise" She said still not smiling yet. Nothing would ever make her smile without Goku in her life. But Gohan managed to smile despite the situation.**

**"****Okay than!" Gohan said as he got up and made his way out the room.**

**When he closed the door behind him, he made a vow to himself and his mother.**

**"****I'll find Goku for you mother, but please don't give up".**


End file.
